The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a smart key reminder system therefor.
Vehicles often include wireless systems to lock and unlock the vehicle. Wireless keys, often referred to as “smart keys,” offer a level of convenience for vehicle users to perform various functions from a distance. The smart key operates as a transmitter to send commands to the vehicle to, for example, permit ignition upon pressing a button in the cabin when the key is within a particular range, or unlocking the door when the key is within a particular range and the user grasps the door handle.